A Distinctive Ring
by TCurry
Summary: Sometimes names go together well. Other times they don't. An argument leads to the exploration of such names, resulting in a bit of embarrassment and an equal bit of realization. Naru/Ino.


**Hey Guys**

**Just something that whizzed into my head this morning, but I took all day to write it. Mostly because of the numerous breaks I took.**

**The beginning of this is **_**somewhat **_**crack. Meaning, the reactions will make little sense in some cases. First time I've ever written something that had any bit of crack in it. Hope you guys at least enjoy that part.**

**One last note. Everyone in this fic is about ten, so they're still in the academy.**

**Enjoy the Naru/Ino!**

**

* * *

**

It was a usual day in Iruka's class. He had yet to show up, late for some reason or another, but the students didn't really care. Most were preoccupied with fooling around and some were toying with the idea of ditching the lesson for today. Three of those were a blond boy, a boy with a small dog atop his head, and a brown-haired boy eagerly munching on a bag of chips. Another, who was sleeping, would go along with his friend if they left anyway. It would be too troublesome to stay in class, if only for two reasons. Those two reasons were currently occupied with a yelling competition, both standing over a raven haired boy with his hands clasped together.

"He's not yours forehead! Sasuke-kun would never go out with you!" A chorus of yells erupted behind her.

"Back off pig! Sasuke-kun wouldn't date a blond ditz who can't even hit a target properly!" An equal amount of yelling ensued from this group.

The four boys in the back of the room, minus Shikamaru, all tried their best to contain their laughter. It was like this every day with the two. They sometimes made fun of the Sasuke-obsessed fan girls. Sakura, for example, made fun of Ino's kunai throwing skills when she had hardly done any better than the girl. They stared at the two groups. Each had allied themselves to Ino or Sakura, seeing as they were the more dominant of the obsessed. They could only guess that the other girls in the groups thought they had a better chance of dating Sasuke if they could come up with better reasons why others shouldn't.

"How far do you think it'll go today?" Kiba asked. Akamaru yipped atop his head.

"Nah, that only happened once," the Inuzuka replied.

"What'd he say?" Choji inquired.

"Probably about the time Ino threw an eraser at Sakura-chan and everyone started fighting," Naruto answered. Kiba nodded.

"There was chalk dust everywhere. Iruka-sensei canceled class that day too."

Shkamaru mumbled something underneath his arm. The other two turned to Choji, who was used to his friends muffled speaking during class.

"He says he hopes they don't pull one of us into it again. Remember the time Ino dragged him in the middle of the classroom and asked who was prettier?"

All the boys shuddered in remembrance. After Shikamaru was downed by a furious Ino they had all ran down to assist him. It was lucky that Naruto was carrying smoke bombs at the time, which he was saving for that day's prank. Otherwise there would have been no escape after Shikamaru declared that none of them were all that pretty, then on top of that called them troublesome. Choji would never tell anyone else that his friend still had nightmares about that day.

"Maybe we should just leave right now then," Choji suggested. The rest nodded in agreement as they made their way slowly down the stairs. Naruto stopped the group from the head, putting a single index finger over his lips. Both Sakura's and Ino's voices were louder than any of them had ever heard before. The blond kunoichi's back was to them, but Sakura would spot them instantly if they took another step. The pink haired kunoichi's victorious smile indicated that she was winning the verbal battle, along with the fact that the girls behind Ino had dwindled to a startling number.

"Like I said pig, Sasuke-kun could never be interested in you. You know, he hates blond hair. Why else do you think he's always angry at Naruto?"

Ino took a hesitant step back. The question, like the others before it, caught her off guard. "T-That's not true! Sasuke-kun doesn't..."

The blond kunoichi turned to the avenger. It was obvious that she would recieve no answer, not even the standard 'Hmph' came from the raven haired boy. A few of the girls behind Ino stealthily made their way over Sakura's side.

"It's obvious that Sasuke-kun wants someone unique. I'm one of the only three people in my family who has pink hair. Blond is just too common in the Yamanakas." Sakura pointed a thumb at herself with pride. A few more girls made their way over to the other side, some murmuring about hair dye of unique colors.

"S-So? You don't even come from any clans or anything!"

Sakura scoffed. "That shouldn't matter. I can learn any jutsu I want but you're probably only going to learn Yamanaka jutsu. Who do you think will be stronger for Sasuke-kun?"

Ino was at a loss, so she went with her trump card. Sadly, all the boys she usually called on were nowhere to be found when she looked up toward their seats. Sakura's smile was now a wide grin. Ino had never been backed into a corner like this and she was enjoying it immensely.

"Have you even thought about what happens if you and Sasuke-kun get married? Ino Uchiha doesn't sound right to me."

Ino said nothing. She was left with no support from any of the other fan girls and no trump card. She had to admit, even though she never would out loud, that while the two names didn't exactly repel each other, they weren't in sync like others would be.

"Sakura Uchiha sounds so much better," There were murmurs of agreement behind the bubblegum haired girl. "We both have the -ah on the end of our names. It goes so-"

"I think Sakura Aburame sounds better than that," Ino blurted out.

It was spur of the moment. She hadn't thought before speaking at all. The shock and disgust on the others girl's faces was nothing compared to Sakura's. If one would look up into the top of the class, they would see Shino's face as impassive as always. Yet, a closer look and a faint pinkish tint could be made out on his cheeks. Forcefully shaking herself out of her daze, Sakura cast a glare at Ino.

"Ino Akimichi has a distinctive ring to it, doesn't it?"

The four boys currently hiding in the isle could _feel _the heat coming off of the blond kunoichi. The third in their line was doing his best to keep his choking sounds to a minimum as Shikamaru hit his back a couple times. Naruto's mind was going a through various scenarios but he couldn't find any way to escape the two without getting caught. They had no smoke bombs and his henge was terrible at best.

_'Think Naruto think!'_

If such a thing were possible, everyone in the classroom's gaze would've jolted to see Naruto when the imaginative gigantic bulb turned on over his head. Why was he busy wracking his brains over this when Shikamaru could come up with something in only a few seconds? He hurriedly turned to the Nara boy, the question on the tip of his tongue.

"Sakura Nara works pretty well together. You both do have the -ah sound right?" Ino asked in an innocent manner.

If Naruto thought Ino was emitting heat before, it was nothing compared to Sakura's. His jacket became so stifling he began unzipping it, leaving his undershirt exposed. Perspiration began appearing on his skin. The hair on the back of his neck, which would have normally stood on end at this point, was now slick back with sweat. His plan to ask the Nara boy for an escape plan was shot to hell when he turned back to him. His eyes were wide as if caught in headlights. The blond pitied him. Visions of a married life to Sakura were probably cycling through his intelligent brain. Vivid vision he would bet. Choji's attempts to rouse him from his daydream were futile, though it could have been because the brown haired boy was still recovering from his pairing. Kiba was all that Naruto could depend on at this point.

"We have to get out of here! If they see us-"

"I know!" Kiba interrupted. "I think if Akamaru distracts them we can escape. He'll meet up with us at Ichiraku."

"What about Choji and Shikamaru? We can't leave them here!"

Kiba sighed. "You get Choji and I'll get Shikamaru."

Naruto nodded and prepared for the signal. Just as Kiba plucked Akamaru from his head and sat him on the ground, Ino's voice permeated the silence again. Naruto had a feeling he was about to lose another man.

"Or maybe Sakura Inuzuka. There goes the -ah sound again forehead. I guess you could marry both of them huh?"

And then there was one.

Akamaru's tugging at his partner's sleeve didn't even register to him. Naruto could hear a tiny amount of whining coming from the Inuzuka, his lips pulled apart slightly. He curled into himself in a sad attempt to block out the outside world. The blond shinobi cursed under his breath. Shikamaru's eyes had grown wider at the prospect of being in both the Inuzuka and Nara clans. Didn't that mean he would have two mothers? He'd seen Tsume Inuzuka from the few times she had come to pick up Kiba at the academy. A new fear hit Shikamaru as he swooned in his crouched state, then fell over onto Choji. In turn, the Akimichi knocked Kiba forward, who pushed Naruto down in the front of the class.

Sakura's anger was now visible to the blond. She was positively livid, her body was shaking uncontrollably. Ino was happy for the temporary victory. She turned to make a quick exit when her eyes locked onto Naruto's. A spark went through her chest. She dared not turn around as she could feel the pink haired kunoichi's grin back on full force. Before she could take another step, Sakura spoke the words that would put both ninja in an embarrassing situation.

"Ino Uzumaki is what goes best with your name pig. I think I even like it." The murmurs of agreement did nothing but increase the blushes on both or their faces. Ino glared at him through hers and swiftly turned back around.

"Hinata Uzumaki is best and you know it forehead. Don't even go there."

The loud thump and subsequent rolling caught everyone's attention. Hinata had shyly stood up to help with Naruto's escape, but Ino's words caused her body to fall forward and she fainted. It became no better as her body slowly rolled down the stairs, disappearing from view. Naruto was the only one who could turn back and see it gradually come to a stop as it came in contact with Shikamaru's.

Sakura put a finger to her chin in thought. "I don't think so. Ino Uzumaki just rolls of the tongue you know? You both have a lot in common too."

"We don't have anything in common!" Ino nearly yelled.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. The evil glint in her eyes put her rival on edge. She brought her fingers up and began counting off. "You're both blond, loud, annoying, try to get in my way when I talk to Sasuke-kun, and your eyes are somewhat similar. Naruto's are only a darker blue."

The murmurs were louder now, most sounding like 'Ino Uzumaki'. Naruto's gaze swept to the raven haired boy, who's upper lip seemed to be twitching. Was Sasuke...close to laughing? Ino also noticed the twitch in his face. She mistook it for approval of the name. The blond kunoichi stormed out the classroom, hoping to avoid any more embarrassment and that nobody noticed the small bit of water coming from her eyes.

Naruto left too, in an effort to avoid any more teasing. Consequently, this only sparked rumors about the two blonds being together. Sakura's grin was threatening to tear her face in half. She took the seat nearest to Sasuke, and in a adrenaline pumped show of confidence, grasped his arm in a possessive manner. Sasuke's surprise didn't register until he felt warmth flowing to his arm. Was that...skin on skin? Someone was touching him? He shook the arm off and backed away hastily, then resumed his earlier position as if nothing had happened. In the aisle, no one assisted the four who began to pile on top of each other, their visions of fear, and one of happiness, still immobilizing them.

* * *

Naruto sat in the swing he always did when everyone came to pick up their children. Across the playground, Iruka was backed up against a wall by Tsume, Yoshino, and Choji's mother. He was sweating bullets as they continued to scold, question and, Naruto assumed, insult his teaching abilities. Normally, he would come to Iruka's defense because the chuunin had always been nice to him. However, part of Naruto blamed what happened earlier on the scar faced man for arriving late. So, he continued to watch in amusement as the three women continued to lay into him.

Ino hadn't been seen by anyone the rest of the lesson. Naruto returned after lunch, incurring all the teasing and joking. When Iruka walked into the classroom he immediately checked the three males for wounds, but obviously none were harmed. Hinata had struggled back to her seat after her short trip down the stairs, her bruises visible to every other student. Iruka was forced to cancel the lesson for the day after it was evident that the three weren't coming out of their trances. This was what led to the current situation of Shikamaru staying as far away from Tsume as possible, Kiba hugging his mother's leg, and Choji quielty pleading to be let off of a diet he wasn't on.

"Forehead thinks she's so smart."

Naruto nearly fell off of his spot on the swing. He swung his gaze upward and then quickly back down. Did she have to be directly above him?

"Sakura-chan is smart though," He said.

Ino scoffed. "If I never met her she'd be the same shy, stupid girl she was."

Naruto said nothing. He kept his eyes on the parents picking up their children and the now prone Iruka. Several footprints lined his frame.

"We need to get back at her."

Naruto shook his head. "I can't. Sakura-chan-"

"Can you stop calling her Sakura-chan? She's not that great." Ino interrupted irritably.

"I think she is."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Does Sakura Uzumaki sound good to you?"

Naruto appeared to be thinking for a moment. "It's okay. Why does the name have to sound good anyway?"

Ino was, once again, caught off guard by a question. "It just does! You're stuck with it your whole life!"

"What if I took her name? Naruto Haruno?"

"You can't do that. Besides, Yamanaka Naruto doesn't sound as good as-" Ino stopped.

Naruto, cautiously, continued the sentence. "Ino Uzumaki?"

Ino fell back with an angry growl. "She's not that smart!"

The blond on the swing shook his head. A tall blond man approaching captured his attention. Adults never came over to him when he spent his time on the little wooden bench after school, so he surmised he must be here for Ino. The man stopped in front of Naruto, giving him a smile.

"You wouldn't happen to know where my little girl went to, would you?"

Before Naruto could open his mouth Ino fell on the man's shoulders. His false surprise was obvious but Ino either didn't pay attention to it or didn't care as she was put down, giggling all the while.

"Hi daddy. Can we have rice balls when we get home?"

Inoichi chuckled. "You'll have to ask your mother." Inoichi looked down at Naruto who seemed to cower in front of him.

"That's Naruto. He's in my class."

Inoichi smiled. He knew who the boy was. "Would you like to join us Naruto?"

Naruto surprise showed on his face. Not trusting his voice, he nodded slowly and followed the man toward his home. Ino walked alongside him, ignoring the whispers of the kids that were left waiting for their parents. When they arrived at the small flowershop they immediately headed upstairs where a blond woman was waiting. Her warm smile caught Naruto off guard.

"Mommy can we have rice balls?" The woman's nod caused Ino to squeal in happiness. She snagged Naruto's arm and dragged him down the hallway toward what he assumed was her room. When they entered the white walled area Naruto was practially thrown onto the floor while Ino occupied the bed above him.

"We're thinking of something to get Forehead back," She announced.

"I can't prank Sakura-chan," he replied feebly.

"Why not! She's never nice to you. Why do you even like her?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "She's...different. She used to be like me...alone." Naruto looked up. " You're never nice to me either."

Ino had to admit he was right about that. She sighed and laid down. "It's only because you mess with Sasuke-kun all the time."

"Is Sasuke your friend?"

The blond kunoichi paused, unsure of how to answer. "I guess not..."

"Then why do you defend him?"

Ino sighed. "I just do. Sasuke-kun is so cool and-"

"But he's still not your friend," Naruto pointed out.

Ino sat up slowly. "So what should I do? I'm not losing to forehead!"

"Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan are friends?" A shot of fear went through Naruto's chest at that. He had always assumed Sasuke didn't befriend his fan girls because he held no interest in them. If Sakura was now his friend did that mean she interested him?

"Of course not! Sasuke-kun doesn't even pay attention to forehead!"

"Then how are you losing?"

Ino paused, unsure how to answer the question. "I'm not...but what about all those things she said about me, you, and Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto shrugged. "I guess we are kinda alike, but if Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme aren't friends how does she know so much about him?"

The blond yamanaka took on a contemplative expression. The happiness that suddenly filled her face surprised the blond. She jumped off the bed and hugged him, them began dancing around the room in the most bizarre act that Naruto had ever seen. Her body plopped down on the bed.

"Forehead was lying! I can't wait to get her back tomorrow!"

Naruto's refusal to prank Sakura was interrupted by Ino's mother calling from the other room. Ino was the first to the door. Naruto remained seated until Ino turned around, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Arigatou, for uh...making me feel better."

"Huh? Oh sure...I guess."

Ino shifted on one foot. "Can I ask you something?"

Naruto replied somewhat hesitantly. "If you want to."

If you...If you were Sasuke-kun...would you date me?"

Silence filled the room. Ino's eyes showed that she was waiting in anticipation but Naruto was clueless as to what answer. He supposed telling her he wouldn't date her would only elict an angry response from her. Would he be lying if he said he would though? Ino's anticipation began to give way to impatience when Naruto finally answered, a smile on his face.

"If you were nice to me sure! I couldn't see a reason not to."

Naruto was saved from further questioning by another call from Ino's mother. She rushed out the door with a hand over her face, confusing the blond further. He followed her to the kitchen at a slower speed, eventually taking a seat and consuming two rice balls. Throughout the meal Ino's parent noticed the shy glances she would throw in the blond's direction when he wasn't looking. Inoichi assured himself that it was nothing but having a boy over for the first time, while Ino's mother knew better. Her smirk was well hidden behind her chopsticks.

Naruto stood up and made his way to the front door. "Thanks for the meal Mrs. Yamanaka!"

Said woman nodded in acceptance as the blond rushed out the door. Because of who he was she understood why he needed to get home early. Though he was in the academy he still was only ten with harldy any training to speak of. Ino waved along with her father when he left, then resumed her meal. A few minutes later, with Naruto long gone and her meal finished, Ino turned to her father.

"Daddy?"

"Hm? You need something Ino?"

She averted her eyes to her plate. "How does 'Ino Uzumaki' sound?"

Ino's mother had to rush to the table to forcefully pull the chopsticks from her husbands throat. Even then, she couldn't suppress the giggle that escaped her at both Inoichi's reaction and the embarrassment on Ino's face.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked. Mainly a little ficlet that popped into my head but got entirely too long. I've been doing that lately. **

**Hope the bit of crack wasn't too much. **

**Inspiration bitch slapped me at five in the morning again with this, though I didn't start until twelve. I'm calling a relationship counselor. :P**

**Review/Critique**


End file.
